Talk:Solstheim (Dragonborn)
Deletion/Merge Request I think this page should be merged with the general Solsthiem page and deleted. It doesn't have any content that needs to be separately addressed. As near as I can tell, Solstheim in Dragonborn is the same as Soltheim in Bloodmoon in all relevant aspects. Blindman25 (talk) 17:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : Can't do that. This version of Solstheim is different with new locations - it relates to the the add-on. The other page is just for Bloodmoon. : Jimeee (talk) 17:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thank you for your quick response. Two things. (1) Currently, the only substantively different content on this page is the link to "Winterhold". Of course, this is subject to change. (2) This may be more about the other page, but it doesn't seem to be that specific to Bloodmoon. If merged, Bloodmoon specific content could be placed under an appropriately labelled heading. At the very least, the other page should be renamed and a disambiguation created. The name of the other page suggests that it is about Solstheim generally, which is apparently not the case. My confusion in this regard is what led me to my request. ::: Blindman25 (talk) 18:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: You are right that the old page should really be called Solstheim (Bloodmoon) for clarity. But changing it will mean we will need to fix many old bloodmoon links. We will get around to doing it with a bot hopefully. Jimeee (talk) 13:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Please consider adding travel time from Windhelm to Solstheim. I believe it is relevant not only for a role-playing perspective (a sense of distance, packing purposes, etc.), but also a practical perspective. As an example, I have a character utilizing an unowned home and several containers which I revisit frequently to prevent respawning. I could not find any information on Google anywhere related to precise travel time to and from the Island (if I simply missed it, I apologize). My sample character showed a fast-travel time of approximately 25 hours, from Fredas 11+ PM 12th Heartfire to Loredas 12+ AM 13th Heartfire. I found this startling, and expected it to be longer. Vault Girl (talk) 18:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Alright, another character showed a manual (by boat) travel time of only 5 hours, from 6:00 PM 21st Heartfire to 11:00 PM 21st Heartfire. I am uncertain as to the dramatic difference between fast travel (25 hours) and boat travel (5 hours). Maybe during fast travel you swim the whole way? Curious. Vault Girl (talk) 00:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't there be a mention of how to get to Solstheim? TodKarlson (talk) 03:29, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Solstheim a part of Morrowind? Whilst playing the Dragonborn expansion for Skyrim I noticed the Redguards discribing Solstheim as a part of Morrowind. It's not marked as such on this wiki, but they act as if it is and we already know it is not a part of Skyrim as they state its laws are different to Skyrim's. Looking at the map of Morrowind with all it's large islands it seems pretty plausible to me. VARGR (talk) 16:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Skyrim -> Solsthiem How does one simply get to Solsthiem? 00:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous This definitely needs to be addressed somewhere in here.... Assuming you have the DLC, the island cannot be traveled to until you have completed some of the Main Quest-line. Once you travel to High Hrothgar and have completed the quest "The Way of the Voice," you will be attacked by Cultists. This assault will start the quest "Dragonborn," and will enable travel by boat from the Windhelm docks to Solstheim. I know this is a late response, but I wanted to make sure it got cleared up for the benefit of anyone else struggling with the same issue... 06:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC)PharmDValkyrie I haven't even started the "Before the storm" main quest and I'm already in Solstheim. Playing on the 360 and with no modded save. Khaotix523 (talk) 12:33, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Factual correction The page says the LDB went to Solstheim during 4E 201, while the timeline says it was in 4E 202. Maybe this should be changed. 19:24, April 26, 2014 (UTC)